What Could Have Been
by cantstopobsessing
Summary: Post season 7. A little one-shot of what could have become of House and Cuddy had he not drove his car into her house.


Cuddy walked into the bedroom holding a tray that had a plate of food with a cup of coffee next to it, smiling at House as he scooted up from laying down into sitting position in the bed. "What brought this on?" he asked as she set it down on his lap and she sat on the mattress on his right, carefully placing her hand on his right thigh.

"A thank you for last night," she said casually, with a seductive grin. She saw with the look he gave her, he was replaying the night back in his head. He had her moaning and screaming out his name all night as he had her pinned to the bed, thrusting deep and hard inside of her, kissing and licking every inch of her body, finishing things off with pulling out of her and sliding his mouth in between her legs. He was sure that she would wake the neighbors with the volume of her scream once he made himself comfortable and licked his lips and made contact while moving his tongue all around and found its way inside of her, but that kept him wanting to continue.

And now, he found himself served in bed because of it. Cuddy stood up and shuffled to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to him and scooted close and lifted his left arm up and dropped it around her and laid her head on his chest. "I wish we didn't have to go to work so soon," she commented while looking at the ring on his finger glisten in the sun and smiled down at her own.

"Well, you are the boss aren't you? Can't you make that possible?"

She let out a laugh, "no," she moved her head to look up at him. "I have a boss that I answer to. I have to go in, which means," she took her pointer finger on her left hand and used it to poke him on his bare stomach, "you have to also."

"Your boss said that?"

"No. Your boss said that. She wants to see you while she's there," she smiled and saw him nodding.

"So, this is a selfish act, on my bosses part then?"

"You don't want to see her?" she asked half joking with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I do, but, its hard to see her naked at work."

Cuddy let out a chuckle from her throat that drove House crazy every time. "Come on, finish up eating so you can get ready for work. I'm going to get going so you can't use me as an excuse for stalling." She told him while peeling herself out of bed and stood up, not wanting to go. She walked back over to his side of the bed and touched his stubbled cheek with her left hand and turned his face in her direction and kissed him while tasting bacon on his lips. "I'll see you later."

"Later?"

"At Princeton...don't think I meant when I get home! I better see you there House. No later then noon."

He smiled at the time he was given. "Alright, I'll be there by noon."

"Okay. And since Rachel was spending the night at her friends house, I have to go get things after work from there, so, I might be a little later then usual coming home."

"Okay," he answered, picking up the mug to drink the coffee.

Cuddy stood in the doorway, watching as his piercing blue eyes held hers until she turned to leave. She grabbed everything she needed, already showered and dressed, all she had to do was walk out the door and start her official first day as Mrs. Gregory House, who still went by Lisa Cuddy at the hospital for the next week until "House" got added to her door in a week.

She slipped her heels on and grabbed her jacket when she reached for the front door and heard a distant beeping sound. It got louder and louder and everything changed.

Cuddy looked around and saw that she was in bed. That beeping was her alarm.

She had that dream again.

She sighed and heard a body turn from the other side of the bed. "Are you going to turn that off?"

"Yeah," she answered and hit the off button on the alarm. She turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked.

"Nothing," Cuddy answered absently.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah," she lied. Cuddy was trying to move on from House. She liked Stephen, who has been nothing but nice to her so she was trying to make him become that guy that would help her do that. Only, it hasn't happened yet. She was still dreaming of, and wanting House. So, telling Stephen that she was having nightmares instead of dreams about an ex who rammed his car in her house and is presently serving time in prison for it, is an easier way to deal with it all.

She turned back to her side and threw the blankets off of her. "I'm going to get ready to go to the hospital," she told him while heading into the bathroom, hearing him answer back with an "okay," before she closed the door behind her.

She turned the shower on and let it run to get to the right temperature before she got in and started stripping herself out of what she was wearing. She ran her hand through the water when she was done and felt that it was ready so placed one foot in at a time and closed the shower curtain when she was all the way in.

She did the same thing she did every morning since the day it happened. She leaned against the wall and slid down and cried; angry at House for what he did to destroy any kind of future they may have had. Before he did what he did, she wanted to talk to him, to work things out, and on that day, it all went away.

"Dammit House, if you only knew what could have been," she mumbled to herself out loud with tears streaming down, wondering if he could sense it somehow, wherever he was.


End file.
